In Twos
by Fray Ray
Summary: They were living this crazy life of lies, one that could have been avoided... Sara was doing it for Grissom but Greg was doing it for two other reasons... Sandle GSR angst... Rated for safety... Ch 9 up Complete
1. Reasons In Twos

**Here's a new story for you dolls… I will update the old ones soon I promise**

**Probably not for GSR fans…**

**So, I went to the town fair last night and I got this whole ****Grease**** feeling… lol!**

**Enjoy :**

* * *

"Uncle Greg!" the two little three and a half years old twins went running towards Greg.

"Hey Brent, Hey Brooke," he picked up the two children and gave them a large hug, ignoring the slight sting to his heart that always resulted from the children's words. Except for one being a boy and one being a girl, they looked exactly alike; dark brown hair, slightly curly like their mother, same nose as their mother, same smile as their mother, but, unlike their mother, they both had beautiful hazel eyes.

"Will you play with us, Uncle Greg?" Brooke asked.

"Ok course, sweetheart," he said running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah!" they both cheered happily as they skipped happily behind Greg to the break room.

"I brung a puzzle," Brent said happily, grabbing a small, five piece puzzle from his backpack.

"Okay, come on let's fix it," Greg responded, chuckling as he saw that the picture was of a simple fingerprint. "Did your momma get this for you?"

"Yup, but I picked it out. I wanna be a 'vestigator like you and momma," he smiled brightly as he took the puzzle back and dumped it on the floor.

"Me too!" Brook squealed happily.

"Like me and momma?" Greg repeated with a smile.

"Yeah, 'cause I don't never see daddy but I see you all the time," he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. Greg almost laughed, but he once again felt the familiar stab of pain in his heart.

"Hey look, here comes your momma now," Greg nodded towards the brunette walking towards the door of the break room.

"Hi, Momma," they said simultaneously as the stepped into the room.

"Hi, Sara," Greg greeted after them.

"Brenton, Brooklyn, are you keeping Greg from his work," she asked as she squatted down in front of where they were sitting on the floor.

"Nah, they're fine, Sar, I have nothing better to do right now. I'm actually supposed to be off tonight," he looked away from her as he said the last sentence.

"Then why are you here?" she interrogated.

"Just gotta think," he replied.

"About?" she continued to pry.

He shot his eyes at the two small children who, at this point, he crawled onto the couch and were almost out. She understood what he meant and shot him a 'we'll talk about this later look.' He responded by giving her a look the said 'you say that every time.'

Sara sighed and stood up, "I'm off tonight, too. Just came to see, Grissom for a couple minutes. I barely see him anymore."

"Yeah, Brent mentioned that," Greg sighed as he remembered the early conversation.

"I really am sorry, Greg," she looked down at him sadly.

"No, you're not," she looked at him surprised and he stood up and continued, "If you were, this would have ended years ago. My children would be my children. You're not sorry, because if you were, you would take three seconds to think about how this makes me feel. Yeah, I act along with you charade but only for the sake of those two kids that are lying asleep on the couch." After he had said that, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door and opened it, finishing, "I'm going home. I am sure you know where that is."

Sara sighed sinking into the couch between her two sleeping children. The day that started this life of lies she was living popped into her head.

_-----Slightly north of 4 years ago-----_

"_Uhg, I get so tired of this, Grissom! What is with you never being home? I would actually like to spend a dinner with my boyfriend believe it or not," Sara growled angrily into the phone. After hearing his lame excuse, she ended the call saying, "Well, then maybe your not! Don't expect me here 'later' when you get home."_

_She grabbed her keys and jumped into her car, driving to the one place she knew someone would be home. Pulling up in front of Greg's apartment, she turned off the car and ran to the door._

_She surprised him she knew by the fact the he wore a surprised look on his face. She didn't explain, she just pushed herself into his house and sat down on his couch with her face down cast._

"_You okay?" he asked the expected question. She shook her head no and he continued, "Wanna talk about it?"_

_She sighed heavily; "He just doesn't get it!" she yelled and knew that Greg knew she was talking about Grissom._

_Then, it just happened. One second Greg was saying something comforting and the next they were in his bed with him on top. He rolled off not looking at her and she looked into his eyes, seeing so many mixed emotions it made his head spin. She kissed his shoulder blade and he buried his head in her hair._

_-----End of past flash-----_

Greg lay back on his couch, remembering that same day. They stayed together, but not as a couple. More of just a way to relieve stress is how he saw it when he looked back.

As fate would have it for Greg, two weeks and two days later, Grissom pops up out of no where and proposes. Another two weeks and two days later, Sara shows up at his front door with news that would change his life forever. He never thought he would like the number two again, but now, he loves the number two. For, to him, the best things in his life came in twos.

_-----Still north of 4 years ago-----_

_Greg let out a content sigh as he walked into his kitchen and pulled out a coke. It's been two weeks and two days since Sara had come to him. Right now, he couldn't be happier. Oh, but things were soon going to change._

_He heard a light knock on the door and sat his coke on the counter and walked to the door, pretty sure he knew who it was. When he opened the door, he saw he was right but, she wasn't wearing her normal smile she would when she he opened the door. Instead, she wore a sad look and tears her eyes._

_Greg cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong?"_

"_I… I..." she started but stopped and held up her left hand. Greg closed his eyes and before he knew it he had shut the door in her face._

_The next day, neither said a word to each other. They avoided each other at pretty much all costs, including leaving conversations in the middle of sentences._

_Two more weeks past and Greg walked into his kitchen and grabbed a coke. When a knock on the door interrupted him, he laid his coke on the counter and started towards the door with a weird sense of déjà vu. The feeling heightened as he opened the door to find Sara with tears in her eyes._

_He rubbed a hand over his face and moved to the side allowing her to come in. She walked in slowly and sat on the couch, staring ahead blankly._

"_You okay?" he asked with feeling the thrust into the past once again and she shook her head no, "Wanna talk about it?"_

_She didn't sigh and yell this time; she just closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm pregnant."_

_He stared at he blankly, "Like with a child."_

_She laughed despite her current situation, "That's usually how it works."_

_He sighed and sat down beside her, "Grissom know?"_

"_Not yet," she replied._

"_Why?" he questioned._

_She shrugged, "I thought the father should know first."_

_For the first time in his life, Greg was at a loss for words. It took him a couple minutes to gather enough words to form a sentence, or a semi-sentence, "You sure?"_

"_99.9 percent," she bit her lip expected him to ask about the .1 but she knew he knew the chances as well as he did._

"_You don't want him to know," it was a statement._

"_Please, can't he just believe it's his," she pleaded._

"_And me?" Greg asked._

_Sara sighed and looked at him pleadingly._

"_Fine, I pick the name and you bring him or her over when ever I want," he said._

"_Deal and if there's anything else," she agreed._

"_No, I think I'm good," he said and gently kissed her forehead without thinking._

_She smiled and met his lips, liking the feel of them against hers again. Had Greg not been him, they would have ended up back in his bed. But, he was and he wasn't going to do anything of the sort while she was pregnant._

_Reality wouldn't set in again until the next day when they were back at work. When he had to remember she was engaged. But, at certain times reality didn't matter._

_-----End of Past Flash-----_

Greg wasn't happy about it for say. He didn't like cheating and lying. Every week, he saw what affairs did to people but neither of them could convince themselves that it was, in fact, wrong.

He had thought up the names before the end of the night. If it was boy, he would be names Brenton James and if it was a girl, she would be Brooklyn Marie-Ann. He hadn't said a word about the last names. He didn't get a say in it, even as much as he would like to have.

He lifted his head and as the familiar soft knock came from the front of the apartment. He got up and answered, almost falling back as two three years olds jumped from their mother's arms to his.

"Hey, Kiddos," he greeted them.

"Hey, Uncle Greggo," they replied at the same time.

"Hey, Sara," he greeted with half a smile.

"Hey, Greg," she replied and stepped into the apartment.

* * *

Just so you know, I don't condone cheating in any way, shape, form, or fashion, which is the only reason I am a little skeptical about this story…

Review to tell me what you think please…


	2. Lies in Twos

**Here's you chapter 2**

**I don't own any except Brooke and Brent.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Hey, Greg."_

"_Hey, Sara."_

"So," Greg said bending down to Brooke and Brent's level, "why don't you two go and play in you room?" He referred to the room he had put together for when they came over.

"Yes, Uncle Greg," the replied and ran off laughing.

"So, what did you three talk about at work earlier?" Sara wondered, slowly making her way to the couch and flopping down on it.

"Oh, they want to be investigators like you and me," he replied, sitting next to her.

"Like you and me?" she repeated, her brows pushing together.

"Yeah, that's what Brent said," he answered.

"Grissom?"

"Apparently, they don't see him enough."

"I should have known this would happen," she rubbed her hand over her face.

"At least, I am here," he sighed.

"You were right, you know? That I should stop and thank about how this makes you feel. I should have just taken three minutes. That's it. But, no. I was too busy thinking about myself…" she started rambling but was cut off by Greg.

"Yeah," he stated softly, "you only thought of yourself. But, I only think of myself, too. You're married, Sar, what about him? That's what I think every time I am with you."

"You know what's twisted, I think of you every time I am with him," she sighed weakly. "Look, we probably do need to head out."

"All right," he nodded.

"Brent, Brook," she called and the two children came running up to her.

"Can we stay here tonight, please," Brooke begged and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Yeah, puh-lease," her brother agreed.

"Well, Greg?" Sara turned around to Greg but already knew he wouldn't care.

He shrugged, "I'd love for my two favorite people in the world to stay."

"Great, I will be back to pick you two up in the morning. Be good," she warned, picking up the backpack by the door and handing it to Greg, "They have a change of clothes and pajamas and they should have some snacks if you need anything."

"Always prepared, I see," he teased.

"I just never know if we will crash at work or something," she replied, bending down to kiss the top of her children's heads.

"Wait, momma," Brooke grabbed her mother's attention as she opened the door, "stay with us."

"Aw, I can't do that, honey," she closed the door back and sat cross-legged in front of the girl."

"Yes you can! Uncle Greg don't care. Do you?" Brent turned and stared up at Greg and Greg once again shrugged.

"See!" Brooke squealed happily.

"Okay, we will take the kid's room," she took the bag from Greg and called Brooke and Brent to follow her.

A couple minutes later, Greg walked into the room with some old sweats and a tee-shirt in his hands, "Here you go, Sar."

"Thanks," she replied taking them and walking into the bathroom, "Watch them, Greg, I am taking a shower."

Greg rolled his eyes at Sara and the two small children giggled.

"Want me to read you a story?" he asked them and they nodded and both jumped up and grabbed the same book.

He lay down in between them and started reading the story. They were asleep before he had even finished. He looked down and kissed them both on the crown of their head, "I love you two."

Sara walked out just in time to catch this. She leaned against the doorway and watched Greg with their two children, regretting the choice she made years ago, but at the same time, knowing it was too late to fix.

Greg looked up and saw Sara watching him and gently wedged his self out from between them. He walked over to her and laid a hand gently on hip, "We need to talk."

"We always do," she responded.

"But, we never talk," he replied and walked out of the room and into the front room.

"And so we don't," she collapsed beside him on the couch.

"We should have stopped years and years ago," he told her as she laid her head gently on his should.

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why haven't we?" all the while he had his arm around gently stroking her arm.

"There are two people in this game we play," was her response.

"No," he disagreed, "There are five."

She took a deep breath, "Yeah, five. You don't want it anymore?"

"I don't know what I want, Sara," he sighed, "I want you but there isn't just you and me in this. There are two four year old children who think there real father is just their mother's best friend but still think of his as a daddy because they never see theirs. Then, there's a husband who thinks those two children are his and would probably be devastated to find out his wife has been cheating on him throughout their entire marriage and that the children aren't his. Then there is a man who is love with the married woman and has to live day by day pretending to just be the woman's best friend while in reality, he's her secret lover and the father of those two children of hers. Then there's the woman, close to the only real thing in the two kids' lives and she's just as screwed up in all this as everyone else. She doesn't want to hurt her husband, but she doesn't want to hurt the lover either. So, she continues to live the lie just like the man. The man and the woman are living lives of lies and they don't know how to fix it."

"Are you sure they want fix it?" Sara asked, looking him in the eyes.

"The man not sure what the woman wants but thinks she would like to fix it. He knows he would like to fix it but he's scared of what it would mean," he replied his eyes downcasts.

"What does the man think it would mean?"

"Leaving," he turned his eyes back to hers.

She let a couple tears roll down her cheeks and she buried her head into his shoulder, "The woman thinks that too."

* * *

There you go… Tell me if I should continue… 


	3. Love in Twos

**Here you go, my update.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed**

**If anything's off, I am sorry. I was watching season 2 opener of Kyle XY**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own them**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Greg yawned and opened his eyes. He smiled at the sleeping women next to him. She was snuggled against his body and her brown hair was splayed out on the pillow. He gently shook her and whispered her name, "Sara."

"Mmhmm?" she sighed, slowly opening her eyes and smiling at Greg, "I wish I could wake up like the everyday."

"Yeah, me too," he kissed her forehead gently. "But, it's now that awful time where reality sets in and you have a husband to get home to. I am sure he is worried about you."

"Damn, I forgot to call. What time is it?" she asked, snuggling into him deeper.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning," he answered.

"Do you think he would let me stay if I called and said the kids want to stay?" she questioned.

"I don't know. Isn't this what we talked about last night?" he shifted a little and tightened his grip around her waist.

"I'm afraid you might leave," she mumbled into his chest.

"I wouldn't go anywhere without telling you," he soothed.

"Promise?" she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Promise," he confirmed, sitting up and getting out of bed and walking out of the room.

Sara went to Brooke and Brent's room and woke them up. Soon, the two three year olds were seated at the tables voting for French toast for breakfast, and using their twin pouts to get it.

Greg laughed and took a drink of his coffee, "Okay, okay, I will make you French toast."

He then turned and listened to Sara's end of her conversation with Grissom, "Yes. Sorry. The kids wanted to stay. They adore him. I slept on the couch. ('_Lie_,' Greg thought) Okay, see you later," Sara hung up and glanced over at Greg who was busy making the French toast.

She wanted to walk up behind and put her arms around him but her—_their_—children were sitting in the room. She couldn't show her children how she felt about him. It could break the world they—she—had worked so hard to create.

She sat down next to Brent, who proceeded to tell her everything about, well, about nothing. He always made her laugh. He could go on and on about some of the most random stuff.

Greg finished making breakfast and laid the plate piled with French toast in the middle of the table and took the seat between Sara and Brooke. He gently laid his hand on her knee and gave it a light squeeze before preparing a piece of French toast for Brooke.

Sara watched as Greg cut the piece of French toast into little pieces for Brooke and then as he proceeded to put a little bit of syrup on top. A small smile came across her face as she watched him interact with his daughter like she knew he was her father, like he did it every day and it was the most normal thing in the world. He glance at her a shot her smile. She broadened her smile and the turned to finish preparing Brent's French toast.

"Momma," Brent suddenly piped up, "can Uncle Greg be our daddy?"

Sara dropped her for and knife and choked on her French toast. Greg dropped his glass of orange juice and suddenly stood from the table and walked off. Brent just stared at his mother and where Greg was once sat.

"I'll be right back," Sara told her son and quickly got up and followed Greg to his room. She entered just in time to witness him throw a book at the wall. She shut the door and walked over to him, gently putting her arms around him. He buried her head into his shoulder and she felt the wetness from his tears soak through her shirt.

After a minute, he straightened up and put his hands on her hips, leaning his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes.

She reached up and touched his cheek gently. She smiled gently and kissed him softly on the lips. The words she longed to tell him for close to four years itched at her tongue. She closed her eyes briefly, "I… I love you."

"I love you, too," he said and kissed her again but this time more passionately. After they broke he looked her in the eyes again, "I love them, too."

"I know, I know you do," she said as the backed away and held out her hand. "Now let's go back to them."

He smiled and took her hand, following her back to the kitchen, back you their children. They simultaneously let go of each others hands as they neared the kitchen. They entered and Greg grabbed a towel and cleaned up the orange juice.

"I wanna go to the zoo!" Brooke said as she sat on Greg's lap after breakfast.

"The zoo?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes, the zoo. I want you AND momma to take me and Brent to the zoo," she said, nodding her head.

"Okay, we will take you to the zoo," he glance to Sara for conformation and she gave a slight nod and smiled. The two children ran back into their room to get ready

"Let me call Grissom and run it by him," she picked up the phone and Greg noticed she hit the number three on her speed dial.

When she finished her call, he grabbed the phone. Sara fought to get it back, but he successfully hit the number two. He laughed when he heard his phone cell phone ring from the side table. She made another reach for the phone but he pulled back and she fell into him.

They were both laughing and he gave her a quick kiss before he jumped up and walked back towards were Brooke and Brent were.

Sara lay back on the couch. This was what she wanted. She wanted to have fun with her family, go to the zoo, goof off the man she loved, and actually be with the man she loved.

She had told him today. She had told him the truth, that she loved him. Even better, he said that he loved her back. His words from last night echoed in her head

"_What does the man think it would mean?"_

"_Leaving."_

* * *

There you go, chapter three…

What will they do about Brent's question? Is this the life Sara will choose? What will it be like at the zoo?

Review for fast update… and cookies


	4. Truth in Twos

**Okay, here's your next chapter… I think that what I said about twins can be true with some twins but I am not perfectly sure. I researched it but was a little confused… So yeah…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI in anyway. Only created Brooke and Brent.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Monkeys, Uncle Greg!" Brooke jumped up and down excitedly, just outside the monkeys' exhibit.

"You're a monkey," he replied, lifting her up and putting her on his shoulders, making her giggle with excitement.

"I like lions," Brent responded matter-of-factly, from his place in the double stroller. He had gotten tired of walking about ten minutes into their trip to the zoo.

"I like the lions, too," Greg agreed with the three year old.

"I like the penguins!" Sara piped up.

"It's cold in there, though," Brooke pouted.

"Come on, we better get going, we have to work tonight," Sara reminded Greg and he reluctantly followed her to the exit, knowing that his perfect day was about to end and reality was about to come crashing down.

When they reached Greg's car, Sara took Brent out of his car seat and set him in front of Greg as she opened the back and went to set the stroller into back. Neither noticed the people hiding by the car behind them.

"Ouch!" a pain ran across Sara's arm and she turned to see a cut running across her arm.

"What- Ouch!" Greg, too, looked at his arm and saw a small cut with blood tickling out.

Before either knew it a cloth had covered their face. The last thing the heard was the simultaneous 'Ow!'s that came from their children before they followed their parents into darkness.

* * *

"What do we have?" Nick asked Grissom as he ducked under the crime scene tape.

"A couple and their child saw these four knifes with blood smeared on them and called us in. Tests prove it is human blood," Grissom informed.

"The only blood that is from the cut is the little bit on the blade. The rest is just smeared there, like as an after thought," Nick leaned down and examined the knife.

"Or, like they want us to know who the people they took were," Grissom replied. "No one knows whose car this is."

Nick examined the car for a second, "Wait, this is Greg's. He drives it because its good on gas or something like that. Why would Greg be at the zoo?"

"Because, he came with two kids. Brent and Brooke wanted to stay over there last night and then they came to the zoo today."

"Okay, that's three out of four of the knifes… if it's them," Nick added seeing the look on Grissom's face.

"Sara was with them," Grissom added, bagging the four knifes. "Finish here. I am going to take these knifes to DNA."

* * *

"Grissom, I got your results," Wendy called from the DNA lab.

"Okay, what have you got?" Grissom asked, walking into the lab, ready for the news.

"Mm-Kay, we have two females and two males. I am thinking that two of them are twins. Not identical because ones a girl and ones a boy, first off, and second, if they were I could think we were looking for one child instead of two. Anyway, they have more alleles in common that normal brothers/sisters would. I'm thinking fraternal. They are also the children of the other two whose blood was found," she informed.

"Got an ID?" he asked, a little worried as he started to piece together the information.

"Not yet. Computer's still search, all I got is the profiles," she told him.

"Alright," he replied and then the computer beeped, saying it had the results.

"Hm, that's weird," Mandy muttered to herself as she read over the results.

"What is it?" Grissom question, growing a little impatient.

"Well, the blood came back to Sara's and Greg's. That really doesn't make any sense, though. Because, that would make the two other's their children," Mandy informed, a slightly confused look on her face.

"I'll be right back with something to compare the other two samples to," he responded, walking out of the lab and to his office.

His mind was racing as he entered his office and picked up the two half-eaten suckers off a corner table that Brent and Brooke had left there. He walked slowly back to Wendy and handed her the two suckers, "Run them against those."

"Yes sir," she took the suckers and got to work as Grissom turned and slowly walked out of the room.

He walked into the break room to find Catherine, Nick, and Warrick discussing the current case. They looked at him expectantly and he answered, "The results came back as Greg and Sara. The other two came back as their children, apparently, fraternal twins."

Concern, shock, and sorrow flashed across all three of their faces. Concern for their to missing friends, shock to learn that the two lovable three year old was actually theirs, and sorrow for other friend who just learned that his children really weren't his children.

"Wendy's running a sample of Brooke and Brandon's DNA against the other blood," Grissom informed and then his beeper went off.

He once again slowly made his way back to the DNA lab. Once again, he feared what he might be learning in the next couple a minutes. He was unaware of the three people that had followed him out of the break room.

"Okay, now it's getting really weird," Wendy informed as they entered they the lab. "It's a match. How come you had suckers with the DNA of Greg and Sara's unknown children on them?" Realization crossed her face, "Oh."

Nick, Warrick, and Catherine watched as Grissom walked past him into his office, shutting his door. They all walked over to where Wendy was staring at the results and looked down at them.

"I ran them, re-ran them, and then ran them again. Is it really possible?" Wendy asked.

Nick couldn't say anything as the continued to stare down at the piece of paper. Warrick glanced down at the paper and then towards Grissom's office, "I guess it is."

"How come none of us noticed it? We're CSIs for Christ's sake! This is ridiculous!" Catherine ventured her thoughts out load.

* * *

Okay there's your next chapter!

What happened to our Sara, Greg, and their children? What will Grissom and the team do now that they know?


	5. Secrets in Twos

**Okay, here's chapter 5… updates are going to panned out for a couple days because we are having some issues… yeah… lol dumb move…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sara opened her eyes and was met with only a dim amount of light and the place smelled like a musty basement. There was barely enough light to make out that the two bodies leaning against the wall on each side of her were alive and breathing. Her children were fine.

She didn't catch site of Greg and called out, "Greg?"

"Mmm," a sound came from directly across from her.

"Oh, Greg!" she got onto her knees and crawled quickly across the cement floor and put her arms around his neck, burring her head into his shoulders.

"Sara," he mumbled, putting his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"What happened," she half whimpered back.

"I remember getting cut and then a cloth… Brent, Brooke!" he was suddenly very awake and she took his hand and started to pull in the direction of were she woke up. He followed and sat down between the two three year olds, with Sara back in his lap and her head buried back into his shoulder.

"What do we do, Greg?" she said into his shoulder and he almost couldn't understand what she was talking about.

"We wait," was his answer. He truly had no idea what they were up against or what to do or even how to handle it.

She started to answer but stopped as a door opened and light briefly filled the small room before it was closed again. Sara and Greg waited for their eyes to readjust and then looked at who had entered the room.

In front of them stood three men, all looking quiet pleased with themselves. They all looked to be different ages. The ages ranging from twenty to fifty. They looked down at them with evil smiles.

Greg pulled Brent and Brooke closer and Sara tightened her grip on Greg as he asked, "Who are you and what do you want."

"Well," one fifty-ish man started, "I am Paul. That's," he motioned to the one that was probably in his twenties, "Chad. That's," he then motioned to the one that looked to be in his forties, "Rodger. And this," he put a hand on the thirty-ish man's shoulder, "is Jacob."

"We know who you are," Jacob's smile got wider. "Your Sara and these darlings are you children, Brent and Brooke. That's Greg; he's their father and your dirty little secret."

Sara's and Greg's mouths flew open in surprise.

"Yes, we know. We know," Rodger chuckled. "But, it seems as though your dear husband doesn't know that they aren't his children. Tsk tsk."

"What do you want?" Greg hissed through his teeth.

"Just to make some things fair," Paul answered. "I am assuming the DNA results came back on those knifes by now. And, your dear old team found out the tragic new. Oh, and the husband probably knows by now, too."

"What does it matter to you?" Sara spat at the men in front of her.

"It just isn't fair to be cheated and lied to. We all know how it feels for the one you took vows with to change their minds," Rodger replied. "Don't worry. We don't plan on killing… yet."

"At first, we thought you could just be friends," Jacob continued. "We saw you leave your home once and followed you. You took the kids in and they seemed so happy to see Greg. Nothing to say you were cheating. Oh but then, you went over without Brent and Brooke. Your mouth was on his as soon as he opened the door. Your hands were everywhere and shirts were already being taken off before the door even shut all the way. So, we investigated. You were cheating."

Sara glared at the men in front of her. Hatred filled her eyes and she wanted to lung forward and take them down. But, that could put Greg and their children in danger. She couldn't risk it.

"Momma, Uncle Greg?" Sara and Greg heard the little boy that was tucked into Greg's left side say sleepily.

"Yes, honey?" Sara moved off Greg's lap and in front of the small child.

"Where are we?" he asked in yawn.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully as her son cuddled into her lap.

Greg turned to look at Brooke who had a very frightened look on her face. She turned her face up and looked at him, "Uncle Greg, I'm scared."

Greg lifted the girl into his lap and she buried her head in his shoulder, much like her mother was doing moments before.

"Oh sweet," Jacob said sarcastically, "Yet, the call you 'Uncle Greg.' Does that not hurt at all?"

Greg ran a hand through Brooke's hair. It did hurt. It hurt him a lot. A lot more than he would ever let on to his children.

"We'll send some food down in a couple minutes," Paul told them and then the group heading back up the stairs.

Chad looked back over his shoulder at the family and then turned away, facing the floor as he finished the way up the stairs.

Sara scooted closer to Greg and laid her head on his shoulder. Greg leaned his head over and laid it on her head. He continued to run his hand through Brooke's hair.

Someone knew their secret. Now, the rest of the lab might know, including Grissom.

* * *

"There's nothing," Catherine sighed, collapsing on the couch in the break room.

"There has to be something somewhere," Nick tried to soothe her, but to no avail.

"They didn't leave fingerprints on the knife, all the blood was Greg's, Sara's, Brooke's, or Brent's, and there is not a single hair or anything that could lead us anywhere. Then, to top it all off, we learn that Brent and Brooke are Sara's and Greg's not Sara's and Grissom's. And, Grissom hasn't come out of his office since he learned!" Catherine said, chewing on the inside on her mouth.

Nick opened and closed his mouth a couple times but could think of anything to say. It was all true. None of them had suspected to find that the two children were actually Greg's. None of them had thought that Sara was capable of having an affair.

But wait, there was no proof that said Sara was still sleeping with Greg. Grissom and Sara married about four years ago. It could have been during their break up right before the engagement when they hooked up and Greg didn't even know the kids were his.

Who was he kidding? He saw the looks. He knew she spent the night over there sometimes with the kids. He knew she told Grissom she was going to hang out with some girlfriends for the night but never tell Grissom who they were. He knew that they had spent a vacation together once. He knew there was a reason that neither complained when they were sent to a convention for a week with only one hotel room.

He saw how Greg looked at the two small children when they came up to him. He saw the brief second when sadness would cross his face when they called him 'Uncle Greg.' He saw the two small children had hazel eyes matching Greg's.

As Nick looked back, he saw all this stuff again and it finally all made sense. Every look, every small touch, every word spoken, there was a meaning, no a secret, there was a secret behind it all.

"Why would they do this?" he heard Catherine choke out, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I guess we all have our dirty little secrets," was Nick's response.

* * *

_There you go, there's your chapter five, hope you enjoyed it… Please review_


	6. Hurt in Twos

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…**

**Enjoy this chapter...**

Greg looked at a sleeping Sara who was cuddled into his left side with Brent on her lap and Brooke on his. All three were asleep. They were his family. The ones he loved more than anything in the world, and they were in danger.

Greg looked up as the door opened again. Sara shuffled by his side and opened her eyes. The light didn't go away quickly like it had the first time. Instead, the door stayed opened and they heard struggling coming from the stairs.

As the men came into view, they realized what they were struggling with. They had two beds; Paul and Jacob carrying one and Chad and Rodger carrying the other.

Sara and Greg continued to watch as the men dropped the metal frames and made their way up the stairs without a word. A couple minutes later they returned carrying two mattresses.

"Here ya go," Paul said. "One for the children and one for you two. Oh and it's almost time to call your beloved husband and see if he does know. But first, we need to borrow Greg."

Rodger and Jacob walked over and picked up Greg, dragging him away from Sara, Brent, and Brooke. Paul retreated back up the stairs once more and came back a couple minutes later with a hot metal rod with an 'x' on the end.

"What are you doing?" Sara yelled and jumped up. She was answered with a firm slap across her face from Paul.

"Hey," Greg started to struggle and was rewarded with the metal rod being stuck to his arm, successfully leaving an 'x' on the top of his arm.

Greg screamed as the heat shot into his arm and then he was thrown back to the ground by Sara.

"Have a sleep," Paul smiled as he walked back up the stairs.

Chad started up after them but stopped at the bottom, waiting for the others to close the door before muttering, "Sorry."

Sara looked up surprised and Chad just went up to the door leaving after saying, "I didn't know all this would happen. I hope the beds help."

Sara turned her attention to Greg, "Are you okay?"

"I am just fine. How about you?" he sat up, ignoring the pain in his arm, and looked at her cheek, although, he couldn't really see anything in the dim light.

"I'm fine," she assured him and he kissed her gently turning and picking up Brent and carrying him to one of the beds as Sara picked up Brooke and carried her over and laid her by Brent.

"Come on," Greg took Sara's arm and led her to the bed by the other one. He laid down and pulled her to him. "Why the beds?"

"I bet Chad had something to do with it," she answered, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, he seems… different. Like he doesn't really want to do this," he responded.

"Yeah. Hey Greg, I'll love you forever," she told him.

"I'll love you forever, too, Sara," he replied to her and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

She was telling the truth, she would love him forever. And, she knew that he was telling the truth.

They drifted off but it wasn't long until light invaded the room and the four men returned. Sara and Greg sat up sleepily and noticed that their children were asleep before turning their attention to the men.

"It's time," Paul smiled wickedly, holding out Sara's phone, which he had taken earlier.

Sara took it and looked at Greg. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before punching in the number.

--

"That is so it!" Catherine yelled as she stood up and marched out of the break room.

Nick and Warrick watched as she walked up to Grissom's office and knocked on the door.

When Catherine got no answer from knocking, she opted to yell through the door, "Gil Grissom, you had better let me in right this second!"

A couple seconds later, she heard look click and the door opened. She walked in as Grissom closed the door back, "Okay, talk."

"Me talk?" Catherine stared at him. "You're the one who locked yourself in you office after finding out you children, well, aren't your children."

"How long do you think?" he asked her.

"I don't know. They could have only gotten together during those two weeks you two were apart," she told him.

Grissom let out a sad laugh, "Yeah right. She spent the night over, Catherine. A lot. She spent the night over there A LOT. She would tell me she was going to a friend's for the night but never tell me who. Catherine, you're the only female friend I know of."

Catherine sighed and looked down. They really all should have known something was up. She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted as Grissom's cell phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID and then to Catherine, "It's Sara." He flipped it open and Catherine walked to the door and left.

--

"Sara?" Grissom's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Grissom," Sara said, glancing up at Greg who was forced to hear every bit of sadness in Grissom's voice since the men made Sara put the phone on speaker.

"Sara, are you okay? Where are you?" he questioned.

"I'm fine and I don't know where I am at. I just… I mean… I guess you got the DNA results," she replied.

"Yeah. Is it true?" he wanted to know, and she heard the hurt in his voice

"Yeah," Sara replied and her voice hitched a little as she leaned into Greg. He put his arm around her gently.

"Why?" was all Grissom said.

"We got together when you and I had that fight. I didn't find out I was pregnant until two weeks after the engagement. I couldn't… I couldn't tell you," she whispered.

"You two are still together, aren't you?" when he was met with silence he asked the next question, "How long? Has it been the entire marriage?"

"Yeah," she answered and felt selfish as a sob escaped her. "I couldn't… I can't leave him, Grissom, and I didn't know how to break your heart. I didn't say know at the wedding and run to him like in all those stupid romance movies that Catherine makes me watch. I wanted to, but I didn't. I carried on the wedding, and the marriage. The entire time, I was sleeping with another man. I am so sorry."

"I won't lie to you, Sara, I love you and this hurts," he told her and the tears continued to run down her face, and she could hear that he was crying, too.

"Ask him if he's got a location yet," Paul told her.

She looked up at him and then asked, "Do you have a location yet."

"No… I… Ahg," Grissom yelled in frustration.

"Talk to him, Greg," Rodger told him and Greg's eyes got wide. He wasn't going to say anything until he saw Jacob turn towards Brent and Brooke.

"Grissom," he choked out.

"Greg…" he muttered and didn't say anything else.

"I'm sorry," Greg told him, knowing it really did no good, but thinking it had to be said.

"You should be," was Grissom's reply.

Greg was about to say something else before Grissom interrupted, "Sara, do you love him?"

Sara glanced at the phone, and then to Greg. She bowed her head and nodded, forgetting she was on the phone. When she remembered, she replied with a weak, "Yes."

"I'm sorry," Grissom said, but before Sara could ask why, Paul took the phone and shut it.

"Well, not that that's out in the open. They should be here sometimes. Bye my dears. Better hope the get hear before that gas leak does any real harm to anyone," with that Paul walked up the stairs with Jacob and Rodger.

"I'll try to do something," Chad whispered before following them out.

--

Review for update… Tell me what you think.


	7. Talking in Twos

**Here's your next chapter. I think the stories starting to wind down but I am not in control of how long this story goes so, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of them.**

* * *

"What she say?" Catherine jumped up as Grissom walked into the break room.

"The truth," he answered with his face downcast and the aftermath of tears still visible in his eyes.

"Do you think we can trace where the call came from?" Nick asked, opting to change the discussion for now. He was, at this point, more worried about finding his friends than about the damage they might have done.

"Maybe. Archie's working on it," Grissom replied, glad to get off the subject and silently sending Nick a thank you.

"I'm going to go see him," Warrick announced and started towards the door.

"I'll go to, man," Nick agreed, deciding that maybe Catherine would want to talk to Grissom.

"Alright," Warrick waited for Nick and they made their way to the A/V lab.

"So," Catherine started after they had left the room, "talk to me?"

Grissom sighed, mentally taking his silent thank you back from Nick, "About?"

"Stop playing stupid, Grissom!" Catherine shouted, getting angry that he kept acting like this.

"Fine," he caved and looked over at her. "She asked if we got the DNA back."

"They were telling her what to say," Catherine cut in.

"Yeah," Grissom agreed. "They were on some of the stuff. There was some stuff that they made her say. I heard them mumbling in the background. They made… They made Greg talk to me."

"Why? What are they gaining from this?" Catherine wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I found some stuff out," he told her.

"Like?" she prompted him to continue.

"Like, that they got together when we broke up right before the engagement. She found out she was pregnant two weeks after the engagement," he answered.

"She waited to tell everyone, including you, for four weeks after the engagement," Catherine commented. "I suppose Greg knew two weeks previous of us. That's why she didn't mind telling us on his day off."

Grissom nodded, "She also said… She admitted that it went on during the entire marriage. She said that she didn't run from the wedding like in those movies you two watch like she wanted to and she didn't know how to break my heart."

"So, they were just going to live like this?" Catherine face clearly showed that she was shocked.

"I think so. I guess eventually Greg would just leave. I'm sure they talked about it. But, I think Sara would have fallen apart if he did. Catherine, she said that she loves him. She told me that. Well, technically, I asked her if she did and she said yes," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Oh, Grissom," Catherine hugged him gently. "I'm sure they didn't mean really mean any harm."

He smiled sadly and stood up, "Probably not. Now, why don't we go join Nick and Warrick?"

"Sure," she answered and stood up, walking out of the break room.

As they walked in, Nick and Warrick noticed that Grissom didn't look as beat down as he did when they left him to talk to Catherine. They came up and stood beside them, Catherine throwing Nick and Warrick a small smile, before turning her attention back to Archie's rambling.

* * *

"The kids have been sleeping a lot," Greg commented, watching the two twins that were sleeping peacefully on the other bed.

"Maybe it's the gas leak," Sara said sitting up beside Greg

"Maybe," he repeated as the door once again opened and light flooded their prison.

This time, four men didn't walk down the stairs wearing malicious smiles. Only one man walked down that stairs, and he had a worried expression on his face.

"I can't stop it," Chad told them, sitting on the bottom stair. "There's nothing I can do. I didn't know they were going to kill you. I promise. They just said they were going to rattle you a bit. You know, get the truth out there."

Sara moved closer to Greg, "Why? Why can't they just leave us alone? We were working on this. We were trying to figure it out."

Chad shrugged, "You took too long. We didn't think it was fair to Grissom. He'd get hurt in the long run. Even if Greg decided to leave, you'd fall apart and that would hurt him."

"How did you know?" Greg asked the younger man, remembering him mentioning leaving when he and Sara were talking before all this happened.

"I have been on both sides of this game," he told them. "I have been the one cheated on and the one the person has cheated with. I know how both parties feel."

"Which side hurts more?" Sara questioned him, knowing he was the only one that could tell her both Greg's and Grissom's points of view.

"They both hurt like hell," he admitted. "When you find out your being cheated on it makes you feel like you're kind of worthless. Then, if you're the one the person's cheating with, and you really do love them, it hurts because you know that they're not really yours."

Sara glanced down, finally understanding the pain she had caused Greg the last four years. She knew it would hurt Grissom. She was ready for that one, but she never really understood how Greg might feel. She looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

Greg took her in his arms and looked at Chad, "Are we going to die?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "But, I'll die right here, too."

Sara's head shot up and she looked at him like he was crazy, "What?"

"If you have to die, I might as well die, too. I got you into this and I can't get you out. If you died, you'd die for cheating. It's something that I have also done. It's kind of fair," he shrugged, not moving from the spot on the stairs.

"And if they find you?" Greg questioned.

"I die… So, pretty much, I won't be making it out of here," he said it like it was no big deal. "I'd be more worried about your children. The gas is leaking slowly into this room. So, as it might take longer to affect you two, they are much smaller."

Greg glanced at Sara and then Brent and Brooke, "I want them to know."

"Me too," Sara agreed.

"Um, how do you tell three year olds that their daddy isn't their daddy and that the person they want to be their daddy is really their daddy?" Greg asked, suddenly realizing what that would mean. "I mean, if they were older they'd understand but they're three. We'd just confuse the hell out of them."

Sara looked at him, it sinking in for her also, "Oh. Well, maybe we could just take Brent's question from this morning… or yesterday morning. What day is it?"

"You've been here over night," Chad informed them, and they jumped, momentarily forgetting he was there.

Greg nodded and looked at Sara, "You sure you're ready for this?"

Sara nodded, "This could be our last chance."

* * *

Hmm, how shall they handle this? Please review for update and tell me what cha think. 


	8. Found in Twos

**Well, here's your chapter 8. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.**

**The story is getting closer to the end… Yeah…**

**In case you were wondering, I did base the twins off this kid I knew that could hold conversations. He is three and half yup yup**

**::Enjoy::**

* * *

"I got it," Archie announced as he looked at everyone standing around him. 

Relief flooded the face of everyone in the room. Grissom's face, however, also held a spot a fear. He was about to have to face his wife.

"It's okay, Griss," Nick tried to calm his fear as he turned and walked out of the room to get his stuff.

"Let's just worry about finding them first," Catherine told him and he nodded, knowing that she was right.

"Okay."

* * *

"Brent, Brooke," Greg woke his two sleeping children gently. 

They took a hand and rubbed it over their faces sleepily. Brooke let out a small cough and crawled into Greg's lap, "I don't feel good, Uncle Greg."

"Me neither," Brent also crawled into Greg's lap as Sara sat beside Greg.

Sara reached over and pulled Brent into her lap, "It'll be okay, baby."

"Mommy need something?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, honey, mommy needs something," Sara answered as she ran a hand through Brooke's hair.

"I'm all ears," Brent repeated what Greg said to him all the time.

"Okay, now, baby, you remember when you asked if Uncle Greg could be your daddy?" Sara asked and Brent on Brooke nodded. Sara took a deep breathe, trying to decide where to go from here, "Would it be okay if Uncle Greg is your daddy?"

Brent smiled, "Yes. But, If Uncle Greg is Daddy, who is Daddy?"

Sara opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to answer that. Fortunately, Greg came to her rescue, "We'll talk about that later?"

"Okay Daddy," Brooke giggled as she said this and Greg tickled her stomach.

Brent, however, decided to take a different route, "Why?"

"Because we can't discuss it right now," Greg tried.

"Why?" Brent continued.

"Because it will be easier to discuss later," Greg tried again.

"Why?" Brent said again.

"Because I said so," Sara answered this time, tickling Brent like Greg was tickling Brooke.

"Okay, okay," Brent conceded, giggling.

Both children's giggling soon turned into coughs, causing the parents to look at each other worriedly.

"So, I guess that's settled," Chad's voice once again made them jump, having forgotten he was there for the second time.

"For now," Sara answered. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, the left. Told me I had to watch you to make sure you don't get away. I am supposed to be upstairs, but…" Chad trailed off.

"You know, this is just so you will take all the heat for this, don't you?" Greg asked him.

Chad nodded, "That's all I've really been here for since the beginning."

Greg looked at Sara, who seemed to be contemplating something, "What are you thinking about?"

"How long it will take for them to find us," Sara half-lied. She had, in fact, been thinking of that and ways to Chad off the hook, since he really didn't do anything.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," Greg tried to assure her as well as his self.

* * *

"We're almost there," Catherine announced from the driver's seat of the SUV. 

"Good," Nick commented from behind her.

They had gotten the location and were on their way their now. They were in the midst of five cop cars, two fire trucks, and four ambulances.

"Here we go," Catherine said as she skid to a stop in front of an old house.

They waited outside until the cops that had gone in came out with five people. They sighed in relief seeing Greg, Sara, Brent, and Brooke all walking from the house with one other man behind them.

"Oh, thank God," Catherine ran over and hugged each of them, all of them forgetting what had been learned today.

Sara smiled at Catherine, "We're fine."

They then turned their attention to the fifth person as Grissom, Nick, and Warrick joined them. Nick asked, "Are you the hostage or the hostage taker?"

"Hostage," Sara quickly answered and both Greg raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, I was one of the hostage takers," he argued and Greg couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Hostage," Sara argued back.

"Hostage taker."

"Hostage."

"Hostage taker."

Sara growled, "Shut the hell up, you were a hostage."

"Jesus, fine, I was a hostage. No need to bite my head off," Chad rolled his eyes.

The rest of the team just stared at them like they had lost it until Grissom spoke up, "Okay, we need to know what really went on."

"I started out a hostage taker and ended a hostage," Chad decided.

Sara rolled her eyes, "I was trying to help you. You were going to die, too."

"I'm fine," Chad stressed.

"Whatever," Sara muttered.

Greg looked at her with a large smile on his face, "Never thought I see that argument."

"Shut up," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone laughed; still forgetting what they knew would have to be discussed immediately.

Well, they forgot until Greg gently put his hand on Sara's back as he told her, "We need to get them checked out."

"Yeah," Sara nodded in agreement.

"Daddy, carry," Brent stood in front of Greg and held his arms up.

Everyone stood what they were doing and looked at the little boy as Greg picked him up. Grissom was the first to speak, "Uh, Brent."

"NO! Mommy said Uncle Greg was Daddy. Not you," he shook his head.

Grissom felt like he just had a bucket of ice cold water thrown in his face and that was followed by a slap.

Sara put her hand over her mouth, eyes wide, "Oh god."

Brooke's coughing brought them back to what was really important at the moment and Greg spoke up, "Come on, Sar, we need to get them check out."

Sara picked up Brooke and turned to walk with Greg.

"We may have just put a huge barrier in the middle of our friendships," she commented as they handed Brent and Brooke to the paramedics.

Greg rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Sara who had turned to him. He saw the tears in her eyes and gently rubbed her arm, "It looks that way."

She shook her head, "I don't want it like that." She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his chest, "I want everything to be right."

Greg cautiously put his arms around her, aware that they were still in the line of site of the team, "I know."

* * *

The rest of the team watched as Greg and Sara carried off the two children. They were still shocked at Brent's words. Though, they couldn't help but notice how much like a family they looked as Sara and Greg walked off with their children. 

Seeing Sara turn to Greg in tears and then fall into Greg's arms crying, Grissom sighed, "It's not suppose to be like this."

"What did you expect her to have a revelation while in there?" Catherine asked, not meaning to sound the way she did.

"No, I mean, I'm not suppose to be like this. I want to hate him. I want to hate him but I can't. I can't pull myself to hate him. I can't even pull myself to be angry at her. And you know what's the worst, I understand it," he admitted. "I understand why she did it. She needs that," he motioned to Greg holding Sara, "kind of stuff."

Catherine wasn't sure what to say and looked to Nick and Warrick, but they seemed to be at a loss too. She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked back at Greg and Sara.

As they all looked back up, they saw Sara pull her head up real fast, angrily looking at Greg. She pulled herself away and you could tell they were fighting. Greg looked like he was about to rip his own hair out. Then, he reached down and grabbed Sara's left hand, bringing it in front of her face. She looked at her hand and then Greg. Then, she did something none of them had expected to be done their.

* * *

Greg stood with Sara in his arms as she kept going on and on about how screwed up work might be like. 

"Sara, we made a stupid mistake," Greg started and Sara pulled her head up quickly from his chest.

"Stupid?" she demanded. "You think this was all stupid? That being with me was stupid?"

"I," he started but Sara pulled away from him.

"No, you just said that we made stupid mistake," she yelled at him.

Greg put his hands on both sides of his head, ready to yank out his hair as she continued, "Tell me? What's so stupid about this?"

Greg put his hands off his head and grabbed her left hand, holding it in front of her face, "This! This is what's so stupid about!"

Sara looked at her hand and then back at Greg. She pulled her hand back and touched her rings softly. She took a deep breathe and slid the rings off her finder. Greg looked at her wide eyed. She gave a small smile and then kissed him softly.

* * *

Catherine's mouth flew open as she saw Sara pull the rings off. She looked over at Grissom who had momentarily closed his eyes. 

Yeah, they knew it would be coming, but they hadn't expected it today. Right at that moment.

Nick said something first, "Here she comes."

They all looked as they saw Sara walking towards them with her head bowed at the ground. When she reached them, she stood in front of Grissom and looked up only at him. She held her fisted right hand out and Grissom put his left hand palm up under it. She released the objects in her hand, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Grissom stated, much like he had on the phone.

* * *

_Okay, so one more chapter I think. Though I may continue it two or three. Not sure. A sequel could be and option. Tell me what you think. Review if you want an update._


	9. Forever in Twos

**Here's the maybe last chapter… I dunno… It'll be your choice.**

**::Enjoy::**

* * *

It's been a week since they were found, since Brent's little outburst, and since Sara returned the rings to Grissom. It was going to be an easy enough divorce. Sara said that Grissom could keep most of the stuff, since most of it was his in the beginning.

Awkwardness, well, there was plenty of it around the lab. They try the best to ignore it but its there between all them. Everyone seems to watch their words extremely carefully, especially around Sara, Greg, and Grissom.

Brent and Brooke have been at the lab lately, at least three out of the last five days, and that adds a little to the situation. Although, they are completely oblivious to the tension and they insist on having someone playing with them at every moment.

They fell into calling Greg 'Daddy' easily and they both smile when brightly when they talked about him. They haven't really been around Grissom at all, but that may have been in a conjoint effort of Sara, Grissom, and Greg.

"Hi Daddy," Brent smiled as Greg entered the break room that was currently occupied by his children and Nick.

"Hey boy," he ruffled Brent's hair and went towards the coffee.

Nick couldn't help it; he had to say something, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Greg looked back at him, surprised.

"How can you just be fine with everything that you have caused," Nick asked.

Greg's eyes narrowed, "Do you think I am happy with the out come of this whole thing? Wait, no, I am happy with the outcome. It's the journey that I could have done without."

"You broke a family, Greg. You broke a marriage. Even if Sara did get pregnant when she was broken up with Grissom, you could have said something about it. Everything could have been fine," Nick's tone was harsh and accusing.

"It was her choice," Greg spat, leaving the break room.

"You and Daddy mad?" Brooke asked innocently from her spot on the floor beside her brother, whose eyes were also wide.

"We'll be fine," Nick assured going back to magazine he was reading.

"You know," Brooke's voice started again, "Mommy and Daddy sorry."

"Yeah, I know they are," Nick glanced back at her and saw that she was giving him a look that mirrored the look Sara gave suspects when she thought they were lying.

"Nu-uh," she shook her head and then looked back down at her coloring, which was currently a purple, pink, and yellow watermelon.

"What makes you say that?" Nick couldn't believe a three year old was calling a lie on him.

"You yell," was her simple answer.

"Uncle Nick, Mommy happy," Brent looked up from his coloring of a race car.

Nick turned his attention to the young boy and then to the floor. Sara was happy. Greg was happy. And, Grissom was sad. I hit him then; there was no easy way out of this one. Someone was going to be hurt no matter what happened. This was going to end with at least one broken heart.

He was shaking his head as Catherine entered the room, "What's on your mind?"

"This had no better ending," Nick ran a hand over his face.

"Maybe it didn't. They are happy, Nick," she told him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "I stopped by their place the other day and Sara answered the door and Greg was in the living room floor wrestling with Brent and Brooke, despite Sara telling him to not get the kids wild up. It was like that family that everyone wants. Just, you know, it didn't come about right."

Nick nodded, "I know. It's just that, I wish they could have done this differently, handled it differently."

"Maybe they saw no other way. They haven't exactly been open about it," Catherine shrugged and went over to Brent and Brooke. "How are you two?"

"Wonderful," Brooke told her but Brent had his eyebrows creased and was staring off into space.

"You okay?" Catherine asked him, snapping him out of his reverie.

"I not get it," Brent shook his head. "What about old daddy?"

Catherine sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "That's for your mommy and daddy to discuss with you."

"Time to go," Sara surprised them when her voice came from the door.

"Okay Mommy. What about Daddy?" Brooke asked as she and Brent stood up and gathered their stuff, Brent's question seemingly forgotten.

"He's waiting at the car," she informed them.

"Okay," and with that, Brent and Brooke walked out of the room.

"Wait right there for a minute," Sara called before turning to Nick. "It was my choice."

"Look, Sar," he started but Sara shook her head.

"No, it was my choice. He didn't want it. But, he just went along with it for me. I knew what I was getting myself into but I just, didn't… I guess I didn't care," she stated and then turned and walked from the room.

"They're trying," Warrick said as he entered the room right after Sara walked out.

"Yeah," Nick nodded and Grissom entered the room for some coffee. They all fell silent as he entered, dropping their discussion for now.

Grissom noticed this and sighed, "You know, when you don't talk, I know what you're talking about."

"We're just trying to understand it," Catherine told him.

"They're happy, that's it. I'll accept it," Grissom shrugged and turned around with his coffee. They all just stared at him and he continued, "Look, I had the feeling that Sara had been with someone else during those two weeks and may have still been. With the proposal and wedding, I just thought that it would be over. It never occurred to me about Brent and Brooke."

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Gil Grissom," Catherine started sharply as she noticed where this was heading. Grissom hung his head and Catherine took a deep breathe, "This was their choice, their own thing. This was THEM. Outside factors didn't matter to them."

He just shrugged and walked back to his office.

--

It's been a year. A year since the secret was exposed and Sara ended her marriage to Grissom. It was bumpy at the beginning, with small arguments breaking out in the office often. Grissom would barely look at the two of them, and even know, they saw the hurt when he saw them together.

Brent and Brooke are now four, and very patiently waiting the explanation of what happened, something their parents had hoped they would forget.

There was a company picnic today was the park. Brooke and Brent couldn't wait and even Sara and Greg were mildly excited. This was would be their first company outing in a year where the drama was down played to virtually zero.

There was sure to be some drama today. As of the night before, Sara was twisting a new ring around on her left hand. One that she was sure would result in smiles that might be tinged with sadness.

She had a feeling that Catherine would be the first to notice. That or Grissom might look at the hand which was once adorned by his two rings and notice the simple platinum ring with three small diamonds.

The team had been pleasantly surprised when they were told that Sara and Greg bought a four bedroom house just outside the city. They stated that as Brent and Brooke get older, they would want separate rooms. And then they would have an extra for a guest room.

"You good?" Greg questioned as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Are the kids ready?"

"We're waiting for you," he informed her.

"Let's go," she took his hand and walked towards the front room where Brooke and Brent were waiting not so patiently.

The two twins smiled as their parents finally walked into the front room. Brooke, who was a very big daddy's girl, grabbed onto Greg's hand and Brent insisted on walking in between Greg and Sara to the car.

At the park, Brent and Brooke jumped out of the car and ran to where the saw Catherine, Warrick, and Nick. Sara and Greg strolled hand-in-hand along after them, since they were still in plain sight.

"Hey there," Catherine greeted as they reached her.

"Hey Catherine," Greg greeted as Sara walked over to chastise Brent for already throwing sand at his sister.

Catherine laughed, "Those two are quite the handful."

"You have no idea," Greg joked as Sara came back over and joined them.

"Is Grissom coming?" she asked as she noticed he wasn't standing there with the rest of their team.

"Should be, last I heard he was," Catherine told Sara.

Greg smiled at Sara and then walked over to where Warrick and Nick were talking about the latest basketball game.

No more than five minutes later, a screech was heard, "Sara Sidle! Is that a ring?"

"No, it's one of those old can pull tops," came Sara's sarcastic remark.

"Shut up," Catherine teased before returning her attention back to Sara's hand. "Aw, it's gorgeous."

Grissom walked up to see Catherine inspecting Sara's left hand. He looked over at Greg, Nick, Warrick, and the two small children he once thought were his and then back at Catherine and Sara.

"Hey," he greeted simply.

"Hey, Griss," Nick greeted and everyone smiled.

"Have date yet?" he asked and you could see the slight amount of hurt in his eyes, though he had long ago learned to accept it.

"N-not yet," Sara answered, wondering if it was considered odd to have your ex-husband, whom you cheated on, at your wedding.

"Okay," he replied and sat down by Nick.

Everyone looked at him for a second and then shrugged their shoulders, returning back to their earlier conversation. This, for Sara, turned into one about wedding dresses and receptions.

* * *

_Can be more but it will be updated very periodically until I get my other stories finished_

_Or, I can end this here and do a sequel when I finish the other stories._

_So, your choice._

_Review_


	10. Writer's Note in Twos?

**Hey, this story is complete. Just so ya know. There is a sequel that will come and it will have the wedding a couple twists. Who can guess the title?**


End file.
